The Sheriff and The Harbinger
by Kestrelwrath
Summary: A crossover between League of Legends and my own original work, this is a tale of when Caitlyn finds someone whom she can relate to...and subsequently allows herself to fall in love. Possible risque content later on.


Sheriff and the Harbinger- Worlds Collide-

A Tales/League of Legends crossover-

It had been three months since The Harbinger of Justice, Shin Seven X had found himself in Valoran. He had found himself at the Institute of War, and having known of it from heresay at least, he allowed himself to be "judged". His judgement had been fairly swift, those within seeing his massive power and potential. The panel of summoners came from all walks of Runeterra-Demacia, Ionia, Freljord, Piltover, Zaun, and of course, Noxus. While the Noxian summoner had sneered at the "do-gooder", mentally he'd drooled at the prospect of their summoners being able to bring this overwhelmingly powerful champion to bear upon their enemies. Shin Seven X hadn't cared. He'd found himself to be popular, as his abilities showed that he was nearly a match for just about most champions. It hurt him that he could no longer hear the voice of his goddess, hidden as she was. Nor did he feel the support of his home team. For once, in his eyes...he was alone. In the months that followed, he closed himself away; allowed himself to become the punishing "Weapon Master of the Sword" that he had once was. The Honor Sword was like a extension of his own body, cleaving the unwary and wary alike with equal fervor. Only the unskilled summoners allowed him to die more than once per match.

Caitlyn, The Sheriff of Piltover allowed herself a deep sigh when she noticed the opposing team composition. Upon seeing Shin Seven X on the opposing team, she knew she was in for a rough ride. Her team of Sona, Nidalee, Vi, and Renekton just...did not seem to be able to keep up with the "Harbinger of Justice", she had seen plenty of times in the past few months. His team of Soraka, Ezreal, Jinx and Leona hardly needed to do more than not die in the beginning to get him going. Caitlyn wasn't given to emotions usually...but for some reason, she found herself drawn to Shin Seven X somehow. For all her icy serious demeanor, she could see past his own seriousness. What she seen was a man driven by his determination, much like she was in her own home state of Piltover. As she and Sona traveled down the bottom path of Summoner's Rift, she caught Sona looking at her from her own peripherial vision. " What is it, Sona?" Caitlyn asked the muse aloud, knowing that Sona could at least respond with telepathy. "_I was wondering about you. You seem to have...something on your mind." _Sona responded in Caitlyn's mind. Caitlyn frowned and looked away. She hadn't thought Sona would have caught on to her thoughts. Knowing that for Sona to be able to interact with anyone, she would have to consistently use telepathy...a idea formed in her mind. Slowing to a stop just before their last turret, she looked back to Sona. " You're right. But...I was wondering if you could do me a favor, Sona." She mentioned, hoping that Sona would be willing to do what she asked. It would certainly be dangerous, especially if they were sharing the path with Shin Seven X. Sona tilted her head. _" Possibly, Caitlyn. What is it that you wish? " _Sona asked the brunette marksman carefully. She herself was cautious. Ever since Shin Seven X had debuted in the League, it seemed that he had nearly the same aptitude for strategy that Swain did. Coupled with his fearsome mastery of the sword, he'd usually come for her first, being the healer of the team. Caitlyn watched her think, wishing she could pick out her thoughts. " If you can, I'd like for you to see if you can see anything in the new champion's mind, please. I know this is a dangerous thing I'm asking of you. But...I'd like to know him better, to see how better to combat him of course..." she said, adding the last part in. Granted, it was semi true, but...she hoped the otherwise mute maven would not see past it. After a moment, Sona nodded her head in agreement. _" I will try. He is very strong, and comes for me first. If I didn't know better, I'd say he had a crush on me. " _Sona replied to Caitlyn, ending with a nervous laugh. If Shin Seven X had a crush on anyone in the League...he certainly did not show it. Their minions pushed past them, and like clockwork, the Harbinger was there. A blinding blur of death and steel, his eyes looked across the lane at them. With Caitlyn covering her as best she could, Sona began to try to worm her way into Shin Seven X's mind. It was a daunting task, costing them both numerous deaths. Caitlyn was about to tell Sona nevermind when the now shaken muse looked at her back at their summoning platform. Her eyes were wide. Caitlyn tilted her head nervously back at Sona, not one given to nervousness or fear, but the loo in the Maven of the String's eyes...haunted her. "What is it, Sona? What's wrong? " She asked her finally. Sona suppressed a shiver. _" I seen...great pain within him! The death of a overwhelmingly evil man. The death of someone he loved very much, and being separated from...a goddess when he was brought here somehow. Then...I was chased out of his mind. " _Sona responded to her sadly. Caitlyn's eyes fell to her feet. Immediately after Sona had told her, she felt guilty. She may have just been able to ask him... She looked up at the back of the now retreating Sona. " Sona! " Caitlyn called out to her. Sona turned back to look at her, the haunted look still somewhat in her eyes. _" Yes, Caitlyn? " _She asked in return. Caitlyn stopped a moment, her own determination slowly draining back into her face, mixed with gratefulness to the muse for trying. " Thank you. " She said to her, a smile on her face. Sona tried to return the smile, but...for once, it didn't reach as far as it usually did on her. _" You're welcome, Caitlyn. Come, we must at least try to salvage our lane, hmm? " _Sona replied back with a nod to the bottom path. Caitlyn nodded back and followed her.

They didn't have far to go, as Shin had pushed with Soraka to close to their second turret while Cait and Sona had had their exchange. From just beside the turret, she could see Shin clearly, his sword flashing in the light, those strange star like pupils in his eyes. Willing herself to not look directly in them and knowing that he wouldn't leap on her directly beside the turret, she decided to take a chance. " Hey! Shin Seven X! " She called. His burning gaze locked on her fully now. Leveling her rifle at him now somehow, she gave a half-hearted smirk. " I feel your pain!" She shouted over the din of the minions and the sounds of him slashing another to it's death. His face took on a grimness now...and Caitlyn herself shivered. She'd took her shot and he'd sidestepped it. With a shock, she seen him allow the minions to mill about her turret, costing the turret as he easily smashed it after a few heavy swings. Then his sword was in her, she could make out a piece of the word on the blade before he leapt on her, jerking it from her body, and finishing her off with a thunderous ultimate. Before she fell she could hear him clearly. " What do you know of pain, Sheriff? " He said in a low growl. True to form, he only fell once before his team had taken their nexus, a joint effort that took her entire team. His words now haunted her, as she felt as though she did know of pain. Back in the lobby, she casted her gaze to him as he was departing. Biting her lip, she made herself follow him.


End file.
